New Vessel
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SHBF5 - Prompt : Fanon/"Bagaimana misi yang kemarin, Sasuke-kun?"/"Aku mantan nuke-nin, ingat?"/"To–tou-sama mengatakan kalau..."/"Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku"/Sebuah fict ringan tanpa konflik/Tinggalkan jejak plis...


" _ **New Vessel"**_

 _ **by : Uzumaki NaMa ^_^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto punya...**_

 _ **Udah Buka, Wajib Baca.**_

 _ **Udah Baca, Wajib Tinggal Jejak.**_

 _ **Silahkan dipilih, mau Review atau Fave.**_

 _ **Maksa? Biarin :p**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

.

Ini hari dimana kejadian yang melibatkan Konoha _no sato_ dan Sora _no kuni_. Perseteruan yang terjadi akibat invasi yang dilakukan Sora _no kuni_ ke seluruh wilayah Hi _no kuni_ lewat udara. Tapi itu semua sudah dituntaskan dengan baik oleh _shinobi_ kebanggaan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski kedamaian sudah tercapai melalui pernyataan tak langsung, banyak yang tak menyadari bahwa ada satu kejadian rahasia yang melibatkan Konoha. Banyak yang tak mengetahui bahwa Konoha memiliki _Jinchuurikii_ baru. _Jinchuuriki_ selain Naruto.

 _Jinchuurikii_ dari _bijuu_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Reibi._ _Bijuu_ dengan nol ekor. Memiliki bentuk serupa cacing dengan topeng di wajahnya. Memiliki kegelapan yang bahkan lebih pekat dari seekor Kurama. _Bijuu_ yang awalnya bersemayam di tubuh Amaru, seorang murid dari dokter bernama Shinnou yang merupakan dalang dari penyerangan Konoha. Memprovokasi _shinobi_ Sora untuk mengikuti kepemimpinannya.

Lebih daripada itu...

... _ **Siapakah Jinchuurikii barunya?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _shinobi_ yang menjadi _nuke-nin_. Belum lama ini telah resmi menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Dikatakan bahwa dirinya terlibat dalam upaya penuntasan bersama Naruto saat kejadian penyerangan beberapa waktu lalu. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya bisa diterima kembali oleh penduduk Konoha.

Bukan tak ada alasan Sasuke kembali dari gelarnya menjadi _nuke-nin_. Ada hal yang harus dilakukannya. _Dan itu penting!_. Bahkan dia langsung mendapatkan misi rahasia tingkat S dari _Godaime Hokage_ pasca dirinya mendeklarasikan kembalinya ia ke Konoha.

 _ **Apa misi tingkat S–nya?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di hari yang cerah menenangkan hati sang pemilik surai indigo. Mata _amethyst_ -nya memandang dengan takjub cuaca indah Konoha. Laju jalannya memelan saat menemukan taman bermain dekat sungai. Lantas dirinya berbelok dan mendudukkan diri di sebuah ayunan.

Kedua kakinya yang menggantung sedikit membuat dorongan hingga ayunan itu bergerak sedang. Pandangannya melulu lurus memandangi jalan yang berlawanan dari arah rumahnya. Dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang di tempat ini. Senandung lirih dia lantunkan sembari meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya- _lah_ yang terlalu cepat datang dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam aksi menunggunya. Tepat saat itu pula dirinya menangkap _siluet_ yang dikenalnya. _Siluet_ itu berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya kemudian duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan setelah itu. Hanya bunyi derit besi tua yang berasal dari ayunan Hinata yang mulai memelan mengisi atmosfir kesunyian diantara mereka.

Merasa perlu, Hinata lantas bersuara " _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_..."

Yang disapa hanya menengok sang _kunoichi_ dengan senyuman tipis. Hinta yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum bersama.

"Bagaimana misi yang kemarin, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Tuntas dengan baik. Para perompak yang bersekongkol dengan ninja _Kusagakure_ sudah diberikan hukuman setimpal oleh penduduk setempat" jawab datar Sasuke.

" _Sugoii~_ Sasuke- _kun_ melakukannya dengan cepat. Padahal _kan_ hanya seorang diri" Hinata berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar. Membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia yang mendapat misi itu.

"Itu hanya misi rank-B, Hina" Sasuke berujar dengan santai.

"Tapi tetap saja itu masuk level misi yang cukup tinggi" Hinata berkilah dengan ucapan santai Sasuke.

"Aku mantan _nuke-nin_ , ingat?" Sasuke mengingatkan.

" _Ah,_ benar juga..." Hinata membenarkan dengan gumaman.

"Jadi _Hime_... Apa jawabanmu?"

"Maksud Sasuke- _kun?_ " Hinata bertanya dengan bingung. _Jawaban apa?_

"Kau jelas tahu alasan kita bertemu disini _kan?_ " lagi-lagi Sasuke mengingatkan.

Hinata mengerjap " _Souka~_ itu..." Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Pasalnya dia belum menyiapkan mental untuk mengutarakan jawabannya.

"..." Sasuke dengan setia diam sambil memperhatikan raut bingung _kunoichi_ disampingnya.

" _A-ano~_ tadi malam aku sudah mengatakannya pada _tou-sama_..." Hinata memulai jawabannya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _To–tou-sama_ mengatakan kalau..."

"Kalau...?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan gemas. Tak lupa sebelah alisnya yang terangkat mendukung kebingungannya.

"Ka-kalau be-beliau me-memberi i-izin..." cicit Hinata tergagap. Meski begitu, tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke yang menyeringai setelahnya.

Puas membuat Hinata merona dengan seringaian–nya, dia segera berdiri dan mengajak sang _kunoichi_ untuk berpelukan bersama. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

" _Arigatou, Hime._ Aku akan berjanji selalu ada di sisimu dan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun" sesekali kecupan dilayangkannya pada sang lawan jenis.

" _A-arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_..." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya tanda percaya atas ucapan sang mantan _nuke-nin_.

"Juga ingatkan aku untuk datang ke rumahmu nanti malam" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, "Aku akan meminangmu" kemudian tersenyum. Hinata membalas senyuman sang kekasih dengan pipi merona.

" _Aishiteru_ Sasuke- _kun_ " ucapnya tanpa sadar.

" _Aishiteru_ Hinata" Sasuke berucap seraya memeluk Hinata–nya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah alasan dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Meminang dan menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata miliknya seumur hidup sudah menjadi sumpah keramatnya.

Selain itu...

Dengan begini dia bisa lebih mudah menjalankan misi rank-S–nya.

 _ **Apa?**_

Tentu saja mengawasi _jinchuurikii_ baru.

 _ **Karena Hinata-lah sang Jinchuurikii Reibi.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Seminggu setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha**_

Ketegangan begitu kentara di sebuah ruangan minimalis. Ruangan yang diduga sebagai tempat rapat itu dihuni oleh beberapa _shinobi_ penting milik Konoha. Mulai dari tetua hingga _shinobi_ muda ada disini.

 _Utatane Koharu, Homura, Tsunade, Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Hatake Kakashi,_ dan _Uchiha Sasuke_. Mereka semua duduk melingkar dengan Tsunade yang berada di ujung sana ditemani sang bawahan yang setia, Shizune.

Semuanya terdiam entah karena alasan apa. Tapi jika dilihat dari keadaan yang mencekam, jelas ini adalah rapat penting. Belum lagi beberapa _anbu_ yang berjaga di depan pintu sana. Memastikan bahwa tak ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan di dalam.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaannya?" sang pimpinan rapat -Tsunade- memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

" _Hai'_. Dia baik-baik saja" Shizune sang asisten menjawab dengan sopan.

" _Sou~_ Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah kejadian yang menimpanya" Tsunade menghela nafas. Mencoba meringankan beban berat yang dipikulnya.

Semua peserta rapat terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan singkat antara atasan dan bawahannya itu. Mereka hanya bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Terjebak dalam keadaan ini benar-benar bukan ide bagus.

Kembali Tsunade menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Hiashi, aku benar-benar menyesal atas status Hinata saat ini"

"Tak apa, Tsunade- _sama_. Saya yakin Hinata juga menerimanya dengan lapang dada" Hiashi sebagai pemimpin di klan–nya hanya bisa menjawab dengan kalimat seperti itu. Meski Hinata adalah putri sulung-nya, dia tetap harus bertindak sebagai Pemimpin Klan _-bukan sebagai seorang Ayah-_ dalam permasalahan ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas nama Konoha"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan disini, Tsunade- _sama_. Saya juga mengerti bagaimana situasinya. Menurut saya, memilih Hinata sebagai _Jinchuurikii Reibi_ merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Kegelapan yang melingkupi _Reibi_ dapat ditekan oleh sifat Hinata yang alaminya memang lembut. Saya yakin dia dapat melaluinya"

"Tapi Hiashi- _san_... Bagaimana dengan segelnya?" Shikaku menyela percakapan mereka.

"Tak perlu cemas. Klan Hyuuga memiliki segel yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan klan Uzumaki. _Hyuuga Souke no Fuinjutsu._ Bisa dibilang ini adalah kebalikan dari segel yang ditanamkan pada keturunan _Bunke_ " tutur Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Keturunan _Bunke_ ya? Bukankah itu segel yang cukup berbahaya?" Kakashi memandang dengan tatapan sarat akan rasa penasaran.

Sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Memang benar. Saat _Reibi_ tidak dapat dikendalikan, segel yang ditanamkan akan bereaksi dan menghancurkan _bijuu_ "

"Menghancurkan _bijuu? Summary,_ jika _bijuu_ mati maka... kemungkinan terburuknya adalah _jinchuurikii_ akan..." _shinobi_ terpintar di _Hi no kuni_ -Shikaku- terbelalak saat pemikirannya mengarah ke _situasi yang tak diinginkan_ "Hiashi _-san_ , bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Hinata akan mati!"

"Tenang saja..." kali ini Tsunade menyela, "Untuk itulah aku memanggil Sasuke kesini"

Sedangkan pemuda yang disebut namanya hanya melirik dengan pandangan datar.

" _Sharingan_ ya?" tetua mulai bersuara.

"Benar juga. Dengan begitu, terjadinya kemungkinan terburuk memiliki persentase yang kecil" tetua yang lain saling menimpali.

"Tapi kenapa bocah Uchiha itu? Bukankah ada Hatake muda disini?" Koharu menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Kakashi sudah mendapatkan bagiannya. Dia kuberi misi untuk memenuhi amanat Jiraiya. Kurasa Kakashi bisa menjelaskan lebih daripada aku" Tsunade melirik Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mulai mengerti hanya menjawab, "Jiraiya- _sama_ berpesan kepada saya untuk mengawasi latihan Naruto" singkat tanpa berniat memperluasnya.

"Jadi Sasuke... Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kakashi berlanjut dengan tanya kepada mantan muridnya.

"Tidak buruk"

Semua peserta rapat hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban singkat nan ambigu peserta termuda itu.

"Tapi... Aku mengajukan satu syarat"

Benar-benar pemuda tak tahu tata krama. Tanpa rasa bersalah, dia meminta persyaratan.

"Apa?" Tsunade hanya tak mau mempermasalahkannya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku"

Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai setelah mengatakan hal itu.

 _ **Yare-yare...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **O**_ _-_ _ **Wa**_ _-_ _ **Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yosh minna-sama... #bungkuk2**_

 _ **Saya bawa fict lagi buat ikutan event SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet 5 dengan #Prompt : Modification Canon.**_

 _ **Ah, iya... Saya juga mau ngasi tau kalo latar ini diambil setelah**_ _ **Naruto Shippuden Movie 2 : Bonds**_ _ **. Itu loh... Yang ada adegan SasuHina-nya xD Tau kan? Pasti tau! :3**_

 _ **Dan juga, sedikit penjelasan buat minna-sama yang mungkin kurang ngerti sama bahasa ini :**_

 _\- Hi no kuni : Negara Hi atau Negara Api_

 _\- Sora no kuni : Negara Sora atau Negara Langit_

 _\- Konoha no Sato : Desa Konoha atau Desa Daun_

 _\- Kusagakure : Kusa Tersembunyi atau Rumput Tersembunyi (itu loh... Desa asalnya Uzumaki Karin temennya Sasu di Taka)_

 _\- Hyuuga Souke no Fuinjutsu : Sebenernya nama asli dari jutsu ini adalah_ _ **Hyuuga Souke no Juinjutsu**_ _. Segel berbentuk 'X' yang ada di dahi para Bunke Hyuuga. Yang saya baca di beberapa blog sih, katanya kalo sang Bunke mati, maka segel ini akan menghancurkan byakugan sang Bunke. Jadi, musuh tidak dapat mengambil byakugannya. Yah begitulah... Saya juga kurang ngerti #garuk2_

 _ **Saya gak mau bilang fict saya Jelek atau Abal atau Gaje...**_

 _ **Karena baru-baru ini, saya denger perkataan dari Seniman Bijak kalau karya sendiri itu harus dihargai, rendah hati boleh tapi rendah diri itu dilarang. Katanya sih gak baik :D**_

 _ **Oke, ditunggu KriSar–nya minna-sama :D**_

 _ **Kritik dan Sarannya ya? #Maksa**_

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashita~ -Poff-**_


End file.
